Abstract The complex nature of the subjective experience of pain and lack of effective treatments for chronic pain has led to the ongoing ?opioid epidemic? (CITE). Converging lines of evidence suggest that the ongoing chronic pain and opioid crisis will be addressed by discovering novel, multimodal therapeutic approaches employing a solid research network to promote and conduct high quality, efficient clinical trials. In this proposal, we outline a Hub-spoke complex (California Clinical and Translational Pain Research Consortium (CCTPRC)) consisting of four University of California academic medical centers. These centers have considerable experience in pain management clinical trials, phenotyping and biomarker validation. Our network will leverage solid existing CTSA resources to make clinical trial execution efficient and rapid. The Hub will be located at the University of California San Diego with spokes located on the other three campuses to provide maximum flexibility, ready to accommodate studies in a variety of pain conditions and provide successful recruitment and high-quality data collection.